Revenge
by historiangirl
Summary: Cronus had a new plan against the heroes, but for this plan, he needs the help of a girl who hate gods. As she attacks the heroes, she finds the time to get her revenge on the gods who destroyed her life.
1. Chapter 1

_A new story I had in mind since 2010-2011. Only rencently I had enough ideas to work on it. _

_I hope your going to like it._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

A woman was closer to a fountain, on the mount Sipylus, in Greece. She was hiding herself with her cape from the head to the foot, leaving nothing to the gaze to anyone, omit some of her deep black hair when she bowed her head. The fountain was to a form of a woman on her knees and the water came from her eyes, making looking like she was crying no-stop. The caped woman looked the statue and she softy cried. She thought to the past, to the reasons why she was crying. She jumped when she heard footsteps behind her, but she didn't turn. She distinctly heard two kind of footsteps, one light and the other heavy, loud.

''Still thinking about the past?'' A man asked and she clenched her fist as she recognized the voice. Her sad and surprise gaze turned to a glare, not looking at him.

''You know I hate gods. I know which one you are, I know you are not related to my suffering, but I don't want to see you. Go away if you want to stay alive.'' The woman said in a cold voice. The man went slowly next to her, the other staying back. He looked at her, but he couldn't see her face. He knew she was looking the fountain. He placed his hand on his heart.

''Oh, right on the heart. You hate them because of what they did on Niobe and her children?'' The woman hit the god with her anger, not able to control herself. He fell on the ground and he held his cheek. He was taken in surprise, didn't expected her to hit him. The giant with him wanted to attack the woman but she quickly took the bow she had under her cape. She pointed her bow with an arrow already ready to be shooting to him. The giant stopped, analysing the situation.

''Agnon! Leave her alone, I'm fine.'' The man said as he stood up. ''Sorry, I didn't think you'll be reacting like that.'' He said as he took off the dust from his clothes.

''Well, you were wrong, Cronus. How could you just come here and talk about that like it was nothing, nothing at all?'' She asked, completely angry, changing her target to Cronus. He rolled his eyes as he sighed and crossed his arms.

''Do you want to calm down? I just wanted to propose you something, completely amicably. I don't even have a weapon on myself right now. You can check if you want.'' He opened his arms, ready to allow her to check on him but she didn't move. She lowered her bow, looking at him like she said she's listening and believing him. He sighed in relief. ''Do you want to get revenge on one of the gods who killed all of them?'' He asked and she rose an eyebrow.

''What do you want Cronus? Why only one? They were two and even three if you add her, the source of this problem. I know there's a trap on what you want, I knew it before and you just confirmed it.'' The woman said and he sighed, placing his hand on his eyes.

''Nothing, by Chaos' love. I just want you to attack some teenagers in the way of your revenge... one of them is even Artemis' favorite, the apple of her eye. You can easily recognize her, her hair is red and placed like a fire in the wind. That's the reason... and if you're attacking one of the three gods, like you said, the two others will easily be able to get attack. You know a mother and a sibling can do everything for a child or another sibling. So, Meliboea, are you agree?'' Cronus asked and Meliboae looked away, trying to don't cry in anger. Cronus' example and the name he used to call her hit her right in the heart.

''You know this is not my name anymore... because of the gods, I lost my name, my family... I lost everything. That's why I hate them, I so wanted them away from this world. I was someone before... and they... took it away.'' She cried and Cronus let her cry, wanting her to calm. Agnon was feeling uncomfortable and went away, leaving them alone. She took a breath for calming herself and looked with curiosity at the god. ''Her favorite you said? The apple of her eye?''

''That's what I said. She's more precious than her own life. I know you can hurt them deeply.'' He said with a smile. She looked the fountain and sighed.

''You desires are orders Cronus. Just tell me your plan and were to go and I'll do everything.'' She said as she bowed to Cronus. He giggled diabolically, happy his plan was going to work.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews. _

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

''Atlanta! Stop! I swear to god...'' Jay said as he tried to catch up Atlanta. Atlanta woke up this morning with the idea to run with Archie but he was busy with Ares today. Jay had the bad idea to say to her he'll take Archie's place. They were running at the park to the forest. Jay was tired, all sweating and panting. He stopped, unable to continue to run. He panted and he placed his hands on his knees. He started to understand how Odie felt went he was running with him and Herry.

''Aw, come on Jay. You can hurry up.'' Atlanta said, still full of energy and Jay glared her, not finding this funny.

''Damn it! Atlanta! I'm not Archie! Slow down!'' Jay said, completely angry. She laughed and she smirked.

''You're right, you don't have purple hair or a brace on your leg. That's funny, you tell me to always be the faster but-''

''IN TRAINING! Or in fight. Not here. Please, you'll kill me if-'' Atlanta quickly shut her leader by placing her hand on his mouth, making him jumping in surprise, as she realized something she didn't like was happening. Her huntress' senses were in alert right now and she was sure of something.

''Shut! I heard something...'' She whispered as she took off her hand of his mouth and she looked around but couldn't find the source of the sound. She was worry it was an enemy well hided since she couldn't smell or feel another presence.

''Sounded like what?'' Jay asked as he looked around too. His hand were closer to his pocket, where he placed his sword, ready to attack whatever was going to attack them.

''I don't know, a small branch cracking.'' She answered as she shrugged. Jay sighed in relief, glad it wasn't other thing. He went back to neutral and turned his head to the huntress.

''Maybe a squirrel or any other animals. We're in the forest, in case you forget.'' Jay said and she nodded, realizing he was right but a part of her wasn't completely sure. He smiled as he saw her worries and went to her. As he went to her, he stopped dead in track with a gasp of pain. Atlanta jumped as she heard in the same time the sound of an arrow. She quickly ran to the direction of where she heard the sound and found nothing, not even a foot's trace.

''Damn! I was sure to hear an arrow.'' Atlanta said loud to Jay for he heard her.

''Well... look at... my back.'' Jay said with difficulty and Atlanta went back to him, worry, confuse and curious. She could found intense pain in his voice.

''What do you-'' She tried to hold back a shriek of fear but it only work at half. Jay had the arrow right next to his left shoulder blade. She quickly came to his side, not sure to want to do. ''Holy shit! Jay! Are you alright?''

''Talk about... a stupid question.'' Jay said as he clenched his teeth at the pain and Atlanta lightly hit him on the arm.

''Hey, I'm panicking. That's the first thing that come in my mind.''

''Well, that's hurt... like hell. Call for help.'' Jay ordered and she shook her head.

''No. I'll... Artemis told me how to take off an arrow and-'' Jay grabbed Atlanta's wrist as she was to touch the arrow, stopping her. She saw his eyes were dead serious. He slowly started to sweat and lightly pant.

''Atlanta! People will think... that you kill me... with my scream. Call... for help!'' Jay said between breaths. Atlanta was to add something but Jay stopped her by holding her shoulder. ''Atlanta, please... that's hurt! Hurry! That's an order!''

She sighed in defeat, couldn't disagree with one of her leader's order. She quickly took her PMR and called Odie. ''Odie! S.O.S., we need help right now.''

''_What's going on Atlanta?_'' Odie asked and Atlanta tried to calm, but she was panicking too much. Jay squished her shoulder as he tried to smile to calm her. She lightly smile and went back to her phone call.

''Jay's hurt. We need to leave by a portal.'' Atlanta explained and Odie gasped.

''_Oh damn. You can't bring him here, in school by walking?_''

''Bad idea. He has an arrow in the back. Mortals are gonna panic if we're walking in the street like that.'' Atlanta explained and she heard Odie giving some sound of agree.

''_You're right. Well... Atlanta, you and Jay, go hiding away of mortal's vision and signal me to open a portal, alright?_''

''Alright.'' She kept her PMR open and placed Jay's unharmed arm around her shoulder. She took them to the forest, away from the trail. They went deep before Atlanta stopped. ''Ok, Odie. You can go.''

''_Okay, wait a sec._'' Odie answered and a portal opened. Atlanta tried to go fast, but not too much to help Jay to follow her, in the portal and, after, to Chiron's office.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

The six heroes were waiting on the stairs in front of Chiron's office, waiting for their leader to come out. They were talking to Atlanta, trying to figure it out what happen and they were also trying to change their mind. While they were talking, they jumped and looked faster the door when they heard a high and loud scream of pain.

''No need to be a genius to know they took off the arrow.'' Herry said, still surprised and worry. They wait during some minutes and Chiron came out. Before the heroes could say one word, he stopped them.

''He's alright, don't worry. You can come in but go easy on him.'' Chiron said. The heroes were perplexed: Chiron looked worry, like something went wrong. He remarked the gaze of the heroes. ''What? I told you, he's fine.''

''So, why your face is white?'' Neil asked as he rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms. Chiron gulped, understanding the heroes saw the emotions he was trying to hide.

''Alright, I'll tell you in the same time as I'm going to say to Jay. Come in.'' They followed Chiron inside and they saw Jay, lying on his side, the face light whiter since he lost blood, but he was smiling to his friends.

''Hi guys.'' They tried to smile but Jay could see something was wrong with his friends. His smile dropped and looked annoying. ''Okay, what's the problem?''

''I'm going to answer to this one. I know where the arrow came from but I refuse to believe that.'' Chiron said and all the heroes were confused. He showed them the arrow and Atlanta gasped, placed her hands on her mouth as she saw a detail she didn't see earlier.

''Oh shit! Please, tell me it's a joke!'' Atlanta said, completely surprise and afraid. Archie placed a hand on her shoulder, wondering what the problem was.

''Lanta, what's going on?'' He asked and he could felt she was shaking.

''That's... that's one of Artemis' arrows.'' Atlanta said and the heroes gasped in surprise, didn't expect news like that.

''No... she's the one who shoot me? I-I don't want to believe that.'' Jay said and Atlanta was so agree with him. She couldn't believe Artemis, her teacher, the one she saw like a mother, tried to kill one of them.

''Archie, go find Hera and explain her the situation.'' Chiron said, bringing back Atlanta to reality.

''Er Chiron, I can go. I'm faster than-'' Atlanta started but stopped when Chiron placed his hand on her shoulder.

''I know, but you're visibly too in shook. My dear, you're very pale, almost like snow. Just take a rest.'' Chiron said as Archie left the room but not before looking Atlanta with a worry glance. Atlanta went to Neil.

''Neil, your mirror, no discussion... Please.'' Atlanta said and Neil gave her his mirror, without a word. She opened it and she gasped when she realized Chiron was right: she was livid. She gave back the mirror with a shaking hand as she took a breath and went to sit. Theresa sat next to her.

''Need a girl's chat?'' Theresa asked and Atlanta shook her head. She leaned on Theresa's shoulder.

''Just your presence is enough.'' Atlanta said and Theresa smiled, placing her arm around her shoulders. They jumped when Hera and Archie came faster in the room.

''Chiron, show me the arrow!'' Hera ordered faster. Archie sat on the floor, out of breath. Hera examined the arrow and she frowned. She sighed in anger after she finished looking at the arrow. ''ARTEMIS!''

The heroes had to place their hands on their ears as the goddess scream was very loud. Artemis came faster in the room.

''I'm here, I'm here. What's the matter?'' Artemis asked as she came in, looking annoying. When she came in, she saw Atlanta, looking worry with Theresa trying to calm her. ''Atlanta, are you alright?''

''I-I... sorry! I just can't!'' Atlanta said before she ran away of the room, refusing to cry in front of everyone. She just couldn't stay in the same room as Artemis right now, it was too much for her.

''What's the problem? I'll-'' Artemis started as she was to leave the room.

''You'll go nowhere! Can I know why we found this in Jay's shoulder?'' Hera shouted at the goddess and she turned her gaze to the queen of the gods. She took the arrow in Hera's hand and gasped.

''What the- Hera, you don't really think I shoot that at Jay? Do you?'' Artemis asked and Hera glared her. ''You do. Dear Zeus, Hera! I didn't shoot any arrow today.''

''Artemis, I was wondering: how everyone recognize this arrow?'' Odie asked and Artemis showed to the heroes between two fletching a symbol. It was a crescent moon graved in the wood.

''It's my symbol. Hera, it's maybe one of my arrows, but if you look the head, you can see it an old one. I don't use these heads any-'' Artemis started.

''I don't want to hear anything else. Herry, Chiron, bring her to a cellule until I decide if she's guilty or not.'' Hera said and Artemis gasped in fear, dropping the arrow in surprise.

''You- you want to throw me in jail? Hera! I told you-'' Artemis tried to explain before Chiron whispered to her ear it was useless. She sighed and showed her arms to Herry and Chiron. They took each one arm and went to the basement.

''I'll find Atlanta.'' Archie said and Jay nodded, allowed him to leave the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_HoneyGoddess57: The errors you pointed for chapter 3 are corrected and posted. _

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I don't own class of the titans. _

* * *

Archie ran out the room to where he knew he'll find Atlanta. He opened the door of the gym and quietly gasped in surprise. He forgot Ares was doing a class with mortals today. Right now, they were busy doing push-up and Ares was back to the door, looking at the teenagers. Without a sound, Archie went fast to the gym closet. He went without a sound inside and sighed in relief as he closed the door, glad no one caught him. He heard some sound of crying form the back of the room and went to the source of the sound. He saw Atlanta, sat on the floor, hiding behind mattresses, crying softy.

''A penny for your thoughts?'' He asked and quickly shut Atlanta with his hand as he knew she was going to scream. When she saw who it was, she hit him on the stomach, making him lose his breathe and let go her mouth.

''God damn it! Archie, you scare me to death.'' She said and Archie giggled, massaging his stomach.

''Sorry. I didn't expect you to react like that. I just came to give you some news about Artemis.'' Archie said and Atlanta looked the ground, her knee against her chest. Just to hear her name was a hit in her heart. She had the impression to feel betrayed.

''Oh. So?'' She asked distantly. Archie sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

''Well, she claimed she didn't shoot any arrow today. Weird thing, she was talking about the head... not the same as she uses today.'' Atlanta rose an eyebrow, thinking that was ether weird or ether a good clue. ''Anyway, Hera didn't believe her for now so she threw her in jail.''

''She's where?'' Atlanta said as she jumped in surprise.

''In jail. Hera was furious. She almost didn't leave any chance to Artemis to explain.'' Archie answered, looking the wall and Atlanta stood up.

''Well, I'm going to see her. I need to know by her if it's true or not.'' She said and, as she was to leave, Archie took her wrist, not taking away his eyes from the wall.

''Ares' class. Better wait.'' Archie said and Atlanta nodded, knowing he was right. She sat back next to him.

''Forget about that. Do you really think she could do a thing like that?'' Atlanta asked and Archie smiled, turned his gaze to her.

''I don't have enough proof right now. Anyway, she's one of us, I don't think she'll do that to us.'' He answered and she smiled, leaned her head to his shoulder. He passed his arm around her shoulders.

''I just hope she didn't do that.'' She said and they waited Ares' class to be done.

* * *

Atlanta was with Chiron and Theresa in the basement, at the cellules. They were walking to the deepest of the corridor. They stopped in front of a door.

''There. Are you sure you want to do that?'' Chiron asked to the young huntress.

''I told you, I need to talk with her. I'll be fine.'' Atlanta said with a confidence gaze. Theresa placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

''Lanta, if you need help, call me.'' Theresa said before Chiron opened the door. Atlanta took a breath and she came inside. Chiron closed the door behind her, living them in privacy. Atlanta saw the goddess sat on a chair, looking the ground. She looked desperate.

''Artemis. We need to talk.'' Atlanta said and Artemis rose her head. Atlanta knew by Artemis' gaze she knew she was here before she talked.

''Atlanta. I swear, I didn't-''

''I don't care for now. I just want to know if you went to the forest today. I was there with Jay when he was attacked.'' Atlanta explained and Artemis gasped.

''By Zeus! You mean you could be attacked too? Oh dear.'' Artemis said, sounded a little more worry than she wanted to admit. Atlanta remarked faster this detail. She tried to assemble the pieces of the puzzle but it wasn't easy. She sat next to her mentor.

''But I'm fine. You know what Artemis?'' Atlanta asked and the goddess shook her head. ''I trust you. I know you'll never hurt me.''

Atlanta lightly hugged her mentor, showing her she had all her trust. Artemis smiled and closed her eyes. She returned the hug.

''Atlanta, there something I must tell you.'' Artemis whispered in Atlanta's ear.

* * *

_I know, the chapter is not that long but it all I could do. The other chapters are going to be longer._


	5. Chapter 5

_Kiwi ingenuity: You're going to hate me, I love to do cliffhangers and, the 'secret' Artemis was going to tell... well, it won't be tell before the last chapter, just to let you know._

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I don't own class of the titans_

* * *

Theresa and Chiron were waiting for Atlanta closer to the elevator. That make 20 minutes Atlanta was with Artemis and Chiron was getting worry, he even started to pace. Theresa sighed in anger, her patience low.

''Chiron! Stop pacing, I don't feel any danger. She's fine. Anyways, Artemis is not the kind of person to-'' Theresa started before looking faster at the other side of the corridor. Her powers went in red alert so fast that surprise her.

''What? Any problem dear?'' Chiron asked and Theresa turned slowly white.

''I-I think we must look if everything is alright.'' She said and Chiron nodded. They went to the door. ''Anyways, they're maybe... gossip. I can talk with Atlanta during hours if she had problems... and you didn't see how it is when we talk to the girls at the field hockey team.'' Theresa said to calm the god and even herself.

She seriously hoped her friend was alright, even if a small part of her mind was screaming there was a dangerous situation coming, a death was maybe closer. She just pushed away these voices. Chiron knocked at the door but no answer was heard. In fact, it was completely quiet.

''Something's wrong. Chiron, open the door and fast!'' Theresa said and it took some second to Chiron to react. He opened the door faster. When the door was opened, Theresa screamed in panic and Chiron gasped in fear. Atlanta was on the floor, in a pond of blood. Her left wrist was bloody and the two people guessed it was the source of all the blood on the floor.

Chiron quickly went next to the young huntress. He sighed in relief as he realized she was alive. A detail that bothered him was Artemis was missing and he remarked the wall had a hole big enough to allow someone to come in and out. He placed his hand on her wrist, trying to stop the bleeding and kept her alive.

''Theresa! Go find help right now! Theresa?'' He looked at Theresa: she was white like a sheet, the eyes wide and she didn't move a millimeter since the door were opened. He understood the girl was maybe going to be traumatising by this scene. ''Theresa, she's still alive, but she might die if you didn't go to find help. Go now!''

Theresa went back to reality. She nodded and took something from her pocket. ''There. It'll be more useful than your hand.'' Chiron took the tissue and Theresa ran outside. She took the elevator and started to cry, the panic raising at the same time as the elevator. Her heart was beating so hard than it started to hurt her. When the doors opened, she ran to find help. She didn't care who, it going to be the first person she meet. Her vision started to blur with the tears, making her difficult to run. She ran into something soft and this thing gasped.

''Hey! Can you watch where you're- Okay, what the matter, drama queen?'' Theresa realized it was Archie. She tried to say something, but she was too panicking, only some unintelligible sounds came out. Archie realized something was really wrong. Even if he thought Theresa was exaggerating with her powers, he knew she never went to a state like that. ''Theresa, what's going on?''

''I-I...'' Theresa started but was unable to say anything, the panic was too high and she started to have trouble to breathe. Archie took her slowly by her arms, rubbing it to calm her.

''Hey, calm down. There no problem at all.'' Archie said softy. Theresa shook her head and took long breath to calm herself.

''Basement... blood... Atlanta...'' When he heard Atlanta's name, he didn't wait for the rest of information, he ran the faster he could to the elevator. As the elevator was going down, he was seriously hoping it could go faster. The door opened and he ran to the last door. He gasped in panic when he saw Atlanta, bloody, slowly dying.

''ATLANTA! Oh dear gods! Chiron, please tell me she's alive.'' Archie begged to the centaur and he nodded. Archie almost faint as the pressure went down faster. He heard sound behind him and turned. Hera was running to them.

''Theresa told me want happen. She's alive?'' Hera asked as she came closer.

''For now, yes. I need to go in my office right now. I don't think I can cure her here.'' Chiron said and Archie looked around.

''Where's Artemis?'' Archie asked and Hera realized Archie was right, Artemis was missing.

''I don't know, but I know something and I'm not sure you're going to like that.'' Chiron said and the two person rose an eyebrow, didn't understand what he mean. He showed her wrist, whipping some blood out. Archie turned completely white, almost fainted and Hera gasped.

''Oh, by Chaos. I think it will be better to tell her slowly when she'll wake up.'' Hera said and they nodded.

''I'll... I'll take care of the elevator.'' Archie said with a small and panicking voice as he was going to leave the room. The two gods nodded and he ran away. Her wound was still in his mind and he seriously debating in his mind: did she cut herself to suicide or someone cut her? He seriously hoped it was the last answer to good one. He refused to think Atlanta, his girlfriend, wanted to die. No, he just couldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

Archie was in Chiron's office, late at night. All the team and the gods were informed what happen to Atlanta and the fact Artemis was gone. The gods where looking for her inside and outside the school, without any result for now. Right now, Theresa was sleeping in the cushions in the back of the room. Chiron was worry about her situation after she found Atlanta. It took him hours to calm her. Archie volunteer to watch over the girls for tonight, to be sure they'll be alright. It was late and he almost fell asleep but was wide awake when he heard Theresa screamed. He groaned as he rubbed his eye.

''Calm down, drama queen. It was only a nightmare... well, omit the part with Atlanta.'' Archie said, trying to calm Theresa without moving from his spot. That wasn't her first nightmare this night and it was almost the same, so Archie knew what to say to calm her. She sighed in relief and she came closer to him as she placed a blanket around her shoulders.

''Good. She's still unconscious?'' She asked and followed the gaze of her friend. Atlanta was lying on the couch. Her face had more colors but the gods were worry she didn't wake up.

''Yup. I really hope she'll wake up.'' Archie said before yawned. Theresa smiled and placed her blanket on Archie's shoulders. ''Hey, what the-''

''Better go sleep. Don't worry for me, I'll be fine. In fact, I think the boys are staying in the secret wing but sleeping, right?'' She asked as Archie placed correctly the blanket on his shoulders.

''Right, they're in the training room. Why?'' Archie asked and Theresa smiled.

''Well, I'm going to ask Jay if it's fine with him if I sleep with him tonight.''

''Not a good idea. He would-'' Theresa placed a finger on Archie mouth.

''If he don't want, I can always said I'll go with Neil.'' Archie laughed and smirked to her.

''You're evil. If he didn't react, you'll have to ask yourself serious questions.'' Theresa looked him with a smile and an eyebrow rose.

''Right. Good night Archie.''

''Good night Theresa.'' He said with a smile. Theresa left the room and closed the door. Archie waited some seconds before he sat on the ground, next to the couch. He placed his head closer to Atlanta's hand and fell asleep. He was so tired and worried, but the sleepiness was stronger. He slept during almost one hour.

''Ar-Archie?'' A woman voice said and Archie slowly woke up, groaned in anger since he didn't sleep that much.

''Gods. Theresa, can you just leave me sleep, please?'' Archie muted. He was sure it was Theresa.

''Wait, how... did you call me?'' Archie jumped, wide awake when he realized it was Atlanta's voice as he rose his head faster, making the blanket to fall off his shoulders. He saw Atlanta with her eyes opened. She looked so tired, but he wasn't surprise.

''Oh god! Atlanta! By all the gods, you're alright!'' Archie said and gave her a big hug.

''Don't talk too fast.'' Atlanta said and Archie broke faster the hug. ''I'm so tired and my heart is beating so fast.''

''Oh. Well, I know Hera called Asclepius with his 6 daughters to cure you. I can call Chiron if-'' Atlanta lightly giggled as she placed her hand on his wrist for calming him.

''It's alright, Arch. I'll try to sleep and I'll see if that pass.'' She tried to smile and Archie couldn't control himself, he cried. He tried to hide but Atlanta already saw his tears. ''Archie. What's the matter?''

''You-you almost die. Your wrist was open.'' Atlanta's eyes widened and she looked her wrists. She saw the bandage on her left wrist. She was so confuse, didn't understand how she got it.

''What the- Archie, do you know how I hurt myself?'' Archie was surprise, didn't expected an answer like that.

''Wait, you mean you...'' Atlanta waited for his answer. In Archie's mind, it was a war between joy and worry. After some second, the joy wan over the wordiness. He literally jumped in the air with a scream of joy, making Atlanta jumped. ''Oh YES! You don't know!''

''Er what? You're happy about that?'' Atlanta asked, more confuse than ever and Archie slowly calmed.

''I was so worry than you try to suicide.'' Archie said and Atlanta rose an eyebrow.

''Er, oookay? Tell me a good reason to kill myself: I have the best friends I'd never have, I love the nature and the life, I maybe have some problems with my family, but I love them from the bottom of my heart. The most important thing is I have an amazing boyfriend.'' Archie blushed, embarrassed. ''So, tell me a reason why you thought I wanted to die.''

''Right, sorry I was panicking. Imagine my situation: my sweet lover, in a pond of blood, nearly dead. Just for information, I was hoping you didn't do that.'' He said as he sat back on the ground, next to the couch. Atlanta smiled and she placed her hand on his neck. She pulled him closer and kissed him. He returned the kiss and she broke it.

''I think I can understand. I'm going to sleep. Feel free to warn the others, but I want to sleep.'' Atlanta warned him as she tried to fall asleep. Archie giggled and placed the blanket on her. He kissed her cheek.

''Sure. I'll come back. Good night.'' He left the room and, went he was out and he closed the door, he ran to the training area. He slammed the door as he came in, making his friends to wake up with a jump, most of them with a weapon in the hand or ready to fight. Jay let out a Greek swearing when he saw it was Archie.

''Archie! What's your idea? I almost had a heart attack.'' Jay said as he placed his hand on his heart to calm it. The rest of the team just went back to neutral position.

''It's Atlanta, isn't it?'' Herry asked and they all looked Archie with a worry face.

''Yeah, but calm down. She woke up.'' Archie said with a smile and the heroes were glad. ''But, she want to sleep. So, if you want to see and talk to her, wait until tomorrow. I just wanted to warn you that she was alright.''

''Good. Did you... you know. Talked about this-'' Odie started as he pointed his wrist.

''No Odie. I only told her about the cut on her wrist, nothing more. I... I didn't want to warn her so soon.'' Archie explained and Jay went to him.

''I understand... we all understand. We'll warn her slowly tomorrow. Now, Archie, please for god's sake, go sleep. You look like a zombie.'' Jay said and Archie nodded, holding back a chuckle. He went back to Chiron's office, to watch over his huntress.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

The heroes were all around Atlanta after they woke up and ate. Like she wished, they let her sleep, talking softy to wait she'll wake up all by her own. They were talking about all happen yesterday and they were debating when and how they should warn Atlanta about Artemis and another detail. Jay was the only one who was sat on a chair, he was still tired with all happened the day before. Neil looked Atlanta, analysing her physic.

''She looks a little pale.'' Neil whispered and the others glared him.

''Pale? Neil, do you have any idea how much blood she lost yesterday?'' Theresa asked, angry.

''Yeah, we'll took you some blood away.'' Herry added like a treat, placing his arm around the blond boy with a glare and Neil gulped.

''Yeah, to see how you'll look after that.'' Odie added and Jay smiled. He found funny how his friends were reacting. He didn't try to calm them, he knew they were joking.

''He'll maybe be ready for a horror movie.'' Atlanta said, her eyes closed, looking sleeping. Her friends chuckled and giggled. She opened her eyes and smiled. ''Good morning guys... I'm not wrong? It's really morning?''

''Yeah, it's morning.'' Archie said as she sat. She gasped in pain, her wrist hurting her as she pulled herself to sit. They went to help her, but she stopped them.

''I'm fine, I'm fine. Sorry, I forgot about this wound.'' She slowly massaged her wrist and her friends had a sad smile.

''Arch, better tell her right now.'' Jay whispered in Archie's ear.

''Tell me what?'' Atlanta asked and Jay cursed himself in his head: he had forgotten Atlanta had a very good earring.

''Telling you more about your wound. There a little detail I didn't tell you.'' Archie started with a nervous voice and Atlanta was now very curious. She mentally slapped herself, thinking she started to pass too much time with Archie.

''Lanta, listen. That's going to-''

''Jay! I'm not a baby. Tell me directly what's going on.'' Atlanta said, looked very serious. She hated when people thought she's fragile. She passed her time to tell them she's not a baby or fragile because she's a girl and she was angry to see they thought the opposite.

''Alright. You win. Chiron found it wasn't just a cut. It's a little long to explain but we took a picture. Better than a big explanation.'' Jay explained as Neil took his PMR. He showed to Atlanta a picture of her wrist and she gasped in surprise.

''It's that...'' Atlanta was unable to finish her sentence, it was too painful.

''Yep, a crescent moon. Artemis' symbol.'' Jay finished for Atlanta her sentence. She looked away, didn't want to believe that. More she thought, more she asked herself how she get hurt.

''There's more. The army of gods of medicine who cured you found a lump on your head... and Artemis is missing.'' Odie said and Atlanta had the impression her whole world broke. She remembered she was talking with Artemis and she brought her closer to whisper something in her ear. Did she do that to try to kill her? She started to cry slowly as she tried to answer mentally the question and the heroes were surprise. They never saw Atlanta crying in front of them. She was always hiding to prove them she was strong.

''I-I don't want to believe that! That's a lie!'' Atlanta shouted, making her friends to jump. They didn't expect her to be mad at them.

''Atlanta, yo-'' Neil started before he shut his mouth at the huntress' glare.

''You're liar! I hate you!'' She shouted, completely mad. Archie went slowly closer to her, his hands in a sign that asked her without a word to calm.

''Atlanta. Please calm down.'' Archie begged her, afraid than she attack them.

''Come on, Atlanta. We know you're angry, but please. We did nothing.'' Jay said and she was still pretty mad.

''Okay, all of you, guys. Just shut up. Lanta, you're mad, alright... but mad at who?'' Theresa asked and the boys waited for her answer. She shook her head in confusion.

''I-I don't know. I don't know. At her, at the gods, at you...'' The boys were to talk when Theresa tell them telepathically to shut up. ''At me.''

Atlanta whispered the last part and let her emotions get out. Archie hugged her, hoping to calm her. Jay rose from his chair but let a moan of pain. They all looked at him.

''Are you alright?'' Theresa asked as she helped him to rise.

''Yeah, it's my shoulder. Chiron warned me it could need time before I'll be fully recovered.'' Jay said as he slowly rubbed his shoulder. ''Anyways, I'll go at the dorm, I'm tired. Lanta, be strong.''

He said as he held her shoulder to show her he was with her. She nodded and he left the room. Atlanta sighed, looking at the floor.

''I want to leave.'' They gasped in surprise and Atlanta understood what she said. ''I mean, I want to leave the school, not the team.''

They sighed and smiled. Archie took her in bridal style. ''Don't you dare to fight me. You lost blood and you're still white. I take you to your room.''

''Alright, but not like that! Archie, you know I'll fight you if you take me like that!'' Atlanta tried to get out of his arms and he replaced her on the couch.

''Okay, I got it. Go on my back.'' Archie said and, with Herry's help, she got on Archie's back. They left the school to the dorm.


	8. Chapter 8

_Tatianna: It's an idea, but I prefer to update once a week. I need time to correct the chapters._

_Thank you for the reviews._

* * *

Atlanta was trying to sleep in her room, but her head was too full to let her relax and sleep. She was thinking about Artemis as she hugged her pillow, her buoy in all this confusion in her world. Everytime she thought about her mentor, she slowly massaged her wrist and fought her tears. After hours to think, she went hypnotizing to Archie's room. She was still a little dizzy, so she kept a hand on the wall, to help her to don't fall. She don't know if Odie was serious or not but when they were travelling to the dorm, he said she looked like she had anemic crises. It took her a whole hour just calming Archie. When she was at Archie's door, she didn't knock. She opened the door and went to his bed. She lay next to him, hugging him. He looked at her, placing his notebook away and sighed.

''Let me guess, you can take a rest because you think about her, right?'' Archie asked and she nodded. Archie couldn't help but thought about how Atlanta looked like a lost kid. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. He knew she was hurt physically and mentally. He even asked in his mind how he will react if one day Ares deeply hurt him.

''I can't stop thinking about her.'' Atlanta said, trying to don't cry. He caressed her arm, trying to telling her without a word he was with her.

''I know. Need anything omit my time?'' He asked and she looked at him right in the eyes. He was kind of afraid of what she was going to ask.

''Tell me you don't think she's guilty. Tell me she didn't try to kill me.'' She hugged him tighter and he sighed. He was glad it wasn't what he had in mind but it was almost worst.

''I'm sorry but I can't.'' She gasped and he rubbed his head. ''Sorry Lanta but I don't have any proof right now to make her innocent. Sorry.''

Atlanta couldn't just believe what he said, but a small part of her knew he was right. She thought about his words and remembered all the good memories she had with Artemis, all her conversations. As she was thinking about that, an idea came in her mind as fast as her run.

''Cronus!'' She said with joy and Archie groaned.

''Oh please, any gods who listen, not you too! Damn, how come drama queen not went crazy with all the time Jay talk about Cronus?'' Atlanta laughed.

''In fact, she went mad at him a couple of time because of that. She almost hit him the last time they had a date and he said Cronus.'' Atlanta confessed and he chuckled. He understood better now why Jay looked nervous and traumatized one time after a date. ''Anyways, I was thinking: Arachne attacked us because of Athena, right?''

''Damn, Arachne? You went far for your example. It was last year. Yeah, you're right. Why?'' Archie asked and she sat.

''What if Cronus asked someone of Artemis' past to attack me and the rest of us?''

''An old enemy? Maybe, but I heard Hermes early this morning: Cronus didn't go to the underworld since months, so this enemy should be still alive... if there really an enemy.'' He said as he sat.

''Archie!'' She shouted in anger, hitting his arm.

''Ow! Sorry but it's true. Listen, you must think about that possibility too.'' He said, massaging his arm. She was still fuming so he hugged her. ''Hey, calm down. What about we ask Jay? I know Odie is busy right now.''

She sighed, as she slowly calmed. She rolled her eyes. ''Alright. Go for Jay.''

Archie smiled and took her hands to help her to get up. They walked to Jay's room and knocked on his door. Archie opened the door and they came in.

''Hey you two. Mind if I stay lying? My shoulder still hurt me.'' Jay said in a sleepy voice, lying on his bed. He was awake since Archie knocked on the door. They nodded as they stay up on their feet.

''Sure, feel comfortable, it's your room after all. Hey Jay, we were wondering: do you know stories about Artemis?'' Archie asked and Jay rose an eyebrow.

''Are you kidding me? Of course I know stories about her. Why?''

''Lanta want to know if an old enemy of Artemis could attack us. Oh! And he or her must be still alive.'' Archie explained and Jay sighed.

''Still trying to make Artemis innocent? Listen, faster like that, I don't have any idea. More, I just woke up, so my mind is still slow. If you really want information, got find Apollo. He was with Artemis most of the time she went against mortals.'' Jay said and replaced himself to go back to sleep.

''Okay, thanks Jay.'' Atlanta said and they let him sleep. They were walking to downstairs, none of them say a word. ''Can we go and talk to Apollo?''

''Are you feeling alright for a walk or do you want I get Herry or Theresa?'' Archie asked with the you-better-not-lying-to-me look as he crossed his arms. Atlanta sighed as she understood his warning.

''Call one of them, I'm almost out of breath just with the stairs.'' Atlanta answered.

''Better ask Theresa, I'm busy and she has a training with Persephone in 10 minutes.'' Herry screamed from the kitchen, making the two teenagers jumping.

''Herry! Since when were you listening?'' Archie asked, lightly blushed.

''Two or three minutes. Why? You told her a secret I must not hear?'' Herry asked back and Atlanta shook her head as she rolled her eyes.

''In your dreams, Herry! Thanks for the warning about Theresa.''


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

Archie and Atlanta were walking in the school after Theresa took them there. She went to her training with Persephone, leaving the two teenagers alone. They were walking to Apollo's room, hoping to have answers to their questions. Atlanta opened the door and looked inside.

''Apollo?'' She called and they heard sounds of musical's instruments falling down.

''Ow, that must hurt. Apollo? Are you alright?'' Archie asked as they went in the back of the room. They saw Apollo sat on the floor with some musical's instruments around him, rubbing his head.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' The god answered and Archie helped him to go back on his feet. ''Say, why are you here?''

''I want to prove Artemis' innocence!'' Atlanta said and Apollo sighed in sadness. He went to his shelf and took an arrow. Archie and Atlanta recognized the arrow: it was the one Jay had in his shoulder blade.

''Trust me, I want to proof her innocence too, but it's impossible. It's her arrow.'' Apollo said with sadness.

''Apollo, we asked Jay and he told us you know Artemis' enemies, person she attacked... do you know someone who could attack her for revenge and be still alive?'' Archie asked and Atlanta looked at the god, her eyes filled with hope. Apollo sighed and thought about it.

''Let see... no he's dead... Ah! There's maybe... no, we killed it together... What about...'' Apollo's eyes widened as he remembered something. The two heroes were curious and Atlanta even began to be excited, happy to know she was right.

''Apollo?'' Archie tried to make reacted the god.

''How I could forget her? Chloris!'' Apollo exclaimed and the two teenagers rose an eyebrow.

''Er, what?'' Archie asked, completely confuse and Atlanta looked at him, asking him by look what was the problem. ''Chloris mean pale in Greek.''

''It's also the name of a young girl. You better sit, the story is long.'' Apollo added and they sat on the cushions on the floor. Realising she wasn't comfortable, Atlanta lay next to Archie, holding a cushion.

''First of all, her real name is Meliboea. She was one of the 14 children of the queen Niobe.''

''Ouch, 13 siblings? I hope it wasn't all girls.'' Archie said and Atlanta glared at him playfully. Apollo laughed.

''No, don't worry. It was 7 boys and 7 girls. Anyways, Niobe was proud of her children... a little too much if you want my opinion. In her city, the women celebrate my mother, Leto, each year. One year, Niobe went to the women during the celebration and told them they should celebrate her and not Leto because of the number of the children.''

''Dumb woman.'' Atlanta muted for herself and Archie laughed as he heard her. Apollo looked at them with a confuse look. ''Nothing. You can continue.''

''Well, my mother was angry, you can guess. She asked me and Artemis if we could kill Niobe's children and-''

''You didn't! Please tell me you didn't!'' Atlanta begged in horror. Apollo bowed his head in sadness as he saw the gaze of the huntress.

''Yes, we did it. The boys were all in training outside. With 7 arrows, I killed them all. Niobe and her daughters went outside and saw them all dead. Niobe still claimed she was stronger than my mother, so, Artemis killed the girls. They were at their brothers. Meliboea begged Artemis to let her alive. One of her sisters, she saw Artemis was to kill her young sister so she took all our attention, leaving Meliboea time to escape to our gaze. She was so afraid than her face became white like a dead body.''

''Whoa. Please tell me it's all.'' Archie said, began to be afraid.

''No. The youngest daughter of Niobe, a little baby was in her mother's arms. Niobe begged Artemis to let her alive, than she was the apple of her eye... Artemis killed the little one still in her mother's arms.'' Apollo stopped the story for some minutes as he noticed Archie and Atlanta were in shock. The two heroes found it difficult to continue to listen after heard a baby was killed by Artemis. They were surprised, didn't sound like the Artemis they knew.

''She was just a little baby. How could she?'' Atlanta asked, closer to cry. Even when she hunted, she never dared to place a weapon to a baby animal.

''I know, but it was long ago. Anyway, with all the pain, Niobe transformed to a fountain, the water went through her eyes. The winds placed her on the mount Sipylus. We wait 9 days before pulled the kids in tombs.''

''9 days! Damn! The 9 days was for calming?'' Archie asked and Apollo nodded. Atlanta jumped as she remembered what Archie told her in the gym closet.

''That's it! Apollo, when you buried the kids, did you see the arrows or you take them off?'' Atlanta asked and Apollo thought.

''Now you're asking me that, the arrows were gone. I thought a god took them off.'' Apollo examined the arrow he had in his hand and sighed. ''I think you're right. It's the kind of arrows Artemis used during old time.''

''Can I have it? If Theresa has a vision, we could prove Artemis didn't shoot the arrow.'' Atlanta proposed and Apollo gave her faster the arrow.

''Please, go ahead. I want the true.'' The god begged and the heroes nodded. They left the room, running to Persephone's solarium.

* * *

_Yeah, I know, the myth is really cruel. It was really like that I discovers this myth, I didn't change a thing, omit the part one of Chloris' sister save her (in the myth, she escape all by herself). I remember when I was young, I was reading a historical book and they said Niobe begged for saving her last daughter, a baby. I tried to found this version on the internet, but I never found it._


	10. Chapter 10

_Guest: Thanks... Er, just like that, I re-read a lot of time the chapters I'm about to post, even more that 5 times. _

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I don't own class of the titans. _

* * *

Atlanta slammed the door as she came inside Persephone's solarium, making the seasons, Persephone and Theresa to jump. Theresa dropped by accident a vase she was raising with her magic as her concentration was broken.

''Oh damn. Sorry Persephone.'' Theresa said, sounded sorry and Persephone sighed.

''It's alright. I know the reason.'' Persephone said as she looked the huntress. Atlanta let a nervous giggled. Archie came inside, panted with the run.

''Sorry for that Persephone. She has clue for proving Artemis' innocence and she wanted to talk with Theresa.'' Archie said and Theresa rose an eyebrow.

''What's the clue?'' Atlanta went to her friend and showed her the arrow.

''You could try to have a vision. I wonder why you didn't try earlier.'' Atlanta wondered and Theresa sighed.

''Hera didn't let me the time. Anyways, I didn't want to see what happened to Jay.'' Theresa explained.

''Please, can you try?'' Atlanta begged and the seasons giggled. Theresa sighed.

''Alright, alright. I'll do it.'' She took the arrow and concentrated to have a vision. She gasped in surprise as she jumped away of the arrow.

''What? What? You had a vision?'' Atlanta asked and Theresa shook her head as she placed a hand on her forehead. She lightly groaned in pain.

''Worst, a headache. Sorry, I didn't have a vision, but I feel something strange.'' Theresa said and Persephone took the arrow with curiosity. She concentrated and gasped as she felt the same thing as Theresa.

''It's Cronus' power. He must block any vision for a good raison. Sorry to say that Atlanta, but you must let it go.'' Persephone said and Atlanta sighed in sadness.

''Alright.'' She muted and went away. As he looked her go away, Archie had an idea.

''Wait. Wait, wait, wait! Atlanta!'' Atlanta stopped and looked at Archie. ''Your wrist. It's a wound Artemis supposedly did to you. Cronus didn't touch to it.''

Atlanta smiled like a little girl as she understood his plan. She went faster to Theresa and showed her wrist. ''Go, you can touch it.''

''No, Lanta I won't! I don't want to hurt you!'' Theresa said as she stepped back. Atlanta sighed and continued to show her wrist to her friend. Theresa saw in Atlanta's eyes she wasn't going to give up. She sighed. ''Alright. Sorry for the hurt.''

Theresa took Atlanta's wrist the most delicately she could. Atlanta showed a little of discomfort but didn't do a sound. Theresa concentrated on her wound under the bandage and gasped in surprise as a vision came.

_Atlanta and Artemis was talking in Artemis' cellule. Atlanta was hugging Artemis and the goddess returned the hug. As Artemis was whispered something in Atlanta's ear, a woman with the face white like a dead person came from a hole she did in silence in the wall. She knocked out the two girls with a metal cane. She smiled diabolically and took away Artemis for the young hero. She took Atlanta's left wrist and did with her knife a crescent moon on the skin. She opened a little the wrist of the young girl, just enough to cut a little the principal artery. The blood came out and she took a lock of Atlanta's hair and cut it before dipped it in the blood. She placed the bloody hair in her pocket and took Artemis. She left the room, leaving the young girl like she was dead._

Theresa screamed in surprise and fear when she came from her vision. She was panting and she remarked everyone looked at her. She stood up and went away, shaking in fear.

''By Zeus, she's more white than I am.'' The winter said and the rest of the season looked at her with a weird look. ''What?''

''You? White? You're blue!'' The summer said and Persephone glared at them, making them shut.

''Theresa, what did you saw?'' Atlanta asked and Theresa sighed.

''Something... I don't want to talk...'' Archie sighed, guessing what the problem was.

''Let me guess, you saw what happen to Atlanta?'' Archie asked and Theresa nodded. Atlanta bit her lip and thought how she should ask her question.

''So, please tell me: is she innocent?'' Atlanta asked and Theresa turned to them. Her eyes were red and her face white. She lightly smiled. She lightly nodded as she blinked her eyes. Atlanta screamed in joy and jumped in the air. ''I knew it! I knew it!''

Archie smiled and giggled to see Atlanta was happy like that. ''So, want do you want to do now?'' Archie asked and Atlanta took his arm.

''Warn all the gods! Let go!'' She said as she tried to make him leave the room. The girls laughed and Archie jumped.

''Wait! What? No!'' Atlanta stopped with surprise.

''Why?'' She asked and he sighed.

''Lanta, I'm tired. I had an awful training with Ares yesterday and we kept running today. More, you forget we have someone for this job.'' Archie said as they leave the room by walking, his hands on her arms, guiding her.

''Ah, really? Who?'' She asked and he made her stop in front of a door. He pointed the statue up to the door. She rose an eyebrow. ''Hermes? Oh damn it! I forgot Hermes is a messenger.''

''I don't want to be mean, but I saw that.'' Archie said back playfully as he giggled and Atlanta friendly hit his arm.

''Whatever. Let go warn him.'' She said and they came inside. Hermes was working on his computer. He turned his head to the two heroes as he heard the door opened.

''Ah! Archie! Atlanta! What can I do for you?'' He asked with energy.

''Tell a message to all the gods: Theresa had a vision, Artemis is innocent.'' Atlanta said and Hermes thought about that as his smile dropped.

''Are you sure about that?'' He asked.

''Ask Theresa and Persephone if you don't believe us.'' Archie said and Hermes flew off his chair.

''Trust me, I'll verify. Better check it up before spread a false rumor.'' Hermes said as he was to leave the room. ''Oh! Before I forget, you warn your team or I'll do it?''

''Oh, we'll do it Hermes. Thanks.'' Atlanta said and Hermes smiled. He flew faster out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

_The day before_

Artemis slowly woke up, her head killing her. She opened her eyes and she found she was in a mausoleum, chained to the wall. She saw rock coffins in front of her. The only sources of light were from the torches on the wall. She was so confuse and hoped it wasn't Hera who bring her here, either way, she was going to talk to Zeus.

''Ah, finally awake. I was wondering when you'll wake up.'' A woman said and Artemis saw a person hiding in a cape. ''Do you recognize me Artemis?''

''Difficult, I don't see your face.'' Artemis said and she was serious. She couldn't see the face of the woman and the dark of the place didn't help either. The woman took off her coat and Artemis gasped.

''Now, do you recognize me?'' The woman had long black curly hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a short white dress. Her face was white, almost as pale as a dead person.

''Meliboea.'' Artemis said and the girl quickly slapped her.

''It's not anymore this name, because of you, your brother and your mother.'' Artemis sighed and turned her head to the girl.

''Sorry, I didn't want to be mean by calling you Chloris.'' Chloris rolled her eyes and walked away.

''Yeah, sure. Do you recognize where we are?'' Chloris asked and Artemis gasped as she recognized where Chloris took her.

''Oh dear Zeus, you brought me in your siblings' mausoleum? Why?'' Artemis asked and Chloris passed her hand on the rock coffin in front of Artemis.

''This one was for me. You killed all my family, even the apple of the eye of my mother. So, I decided to do the same thing, to show you how hurt it could be.'' She shouted the last part as she threw in front of Artemis a red lock of hair with blood on it. Artemis' heart skipped a beat as she understood what she meant. The panic took the place in the goddess' body.

''No... You didn't. Please, tell me you didn't!'' The goddess shouted and Chloris laughed in joy.

''Yes, it was so easy. A hit on the head and a sweet cut on her wrist. She's dead, in a pond of blood. The most funny is they probably think it you. I graved in her arm your symbol and I used your arrow in the forest, the same you used against my siblings. So, how do you feel now Artemis?'' If Artemis wasn't chain to the wall, she'll probably kill Chloris in anger. Because of her, Hera was furious at her, Jay was hurt and, most important, Atlanta was dead.

''I'll kill you. I'll...''

''Good luck for that.'' A man said and Artemis jumped as she recognised the voice. She wasn't in a good mood to hear or see him. He came next to Chloris.

''Cronus! You're little-''

''Ah, ah, ah! Watch your tongue. A baby and some kids are here.'' Cronus said with a smirk and Artemis so wanted to hit him.

''Better leave her alone.'' Chloris said and Cronus nodded. They leave the mausoleum and Artemis cried in anger and in sadness.

''No... please, no. Not be true.'' She whispered, letting her tears flooded. Each one went down of her face, her heart hurt her in an intensity than she wanted to die. The last time she felt that pain was when she killed by accident Orion. This time, Atlanta, the girl she care like she was her own daughter, was dead because of her. She understood what Chloris wanted to make her feel and she knew now how Niobe felt when her and Apollo killed her children.

* * *

Chloris and Cronus went away for the mausoleum. Chloris looked mad. ''What's the matter?'' Cronus asked and she pouted.

''I didn't kill her, did I?'' She asked and Cronus sighed.

''No, her friends found her in time. I don't know if she's still alive, but she survived for now. I was wondering, why you didn't tell me where is their place?'' Cronus asked and Chloris rose an eyebrow.

''Easy, you need to find it by yourself. All I was supposed to do is to attack Artemis and Apollo.'' She let out a Greek swearing as she was mad at herself. ''It wasn't enough that I miss my shoot in the forest.''

Cronus rose an eyebrow in curiosity. ''What do you mean?'' He asked and she sighed.

''My target was this Atlanta's heart, but this man went in my mire when I let go the arrow and it went in his shoulder.''

''What? You didn't mean to shoot Jay?'' Cronus asked with a surprise look and she nodded.

''He wasn't supposed to be hurt, just to see the death of his friend.'' She answered and Cronus smiled to see how evil her mind was.

''NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!'' They jumped and looked the mausoleum. Chloris smiled.

''Look like she did believe me. Allow me to torture her more?'' She asked and Cronus nodded with a smirked. As Chloris went back to the mausoleum, he laughed diabolically.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

The heroes were in Hera's room. All the gods and the heroes were informed of Theresa's vision. Many of the gods were happy of the news, but some of them were worry, especially about the security system. Odie had to promise them he'll check it out later. Archie and Atlanta had to tell to their friends the story of Chloris to make sure they understood the problem. They were surprise to hear Artemis and Apollo killed children but they understood faster the situation. The heroes and Hera were talking to a plan.

''So, as we heard, Artemis is innocent and now, the enemy captured her. We must find a plan and fast. Who know what this Chloris will do.'' Hera said and they nodded.

''We must go! Artemis is missing since yesterday.'' Atlanta said and Jay shook his head.

''No, we must rest for now.'' Jay said and Atlanta gasped, couldn't believe her leader said a thing like that.

''Jay! How could you? If it was one of us, we'll be already gone by the time. More if...''

''ATLANTA!'' Atlanta and the others jumped when Jay yelled angrily her name. ''We couldn't go just like that! We don't know where she is! We don't have a plan! We couldn't just go like bulls, it's too dangerous!''

The heroes were surprise by all the yelling Jay did. Neil even hid his face with a cushion to protect himself. Atlanta was shaking in fear and Jay realised what he did. He gasped and went to her.

''Oh damn, Atlanta, I am so sorry.'' Jay said as he tried to place his hands on her shoulders.

''Don't fucking touch me!'' Atlanta shouted as she pushed him away. She ran away and Jay groaned.

''Low patience?'' Odie asked and Jay nodded.

''Yeah, I didn't really sleep last night. Oh god, she's going to kill me.'' Jay said as he sat.

''Maybe not. I'm going to talk to her.'' Archie said as he rose. He was to leave the room when Theresa giggled.

''She's not in the gym closet, Arch.'' Theresa said with a light smirk. Archie jumped and blushed hard.

''Th-the gym closet? What's told you I was going to-'' Theresa pointed her head and he sighed. ''True, you read mind.''

''She's in the mountain if you really want to find her.'' Theresa said as she telepathy said to the guys to don't even think about teasing Archie or Atlanta.

''Good. Call me if you have a plan, an idea where Artemis is... anything.'' They nodded and Archie ran out of the room.

''Theresa, we weren't going to tease them, you know.'' Jay said and she shook her head.

''Yeah, I'll believe that when pigs will have wings.''

* * *

Archie was climbing the mountain for finding Atlanta. As he was climbing, he smiled as he saw her. He cursed himself as he almost fell when his sandal slipped on a rock. The rock fell with others rocks, making a lot of noise.

'Damn it! And the palm for the discretion is for...' He thought as he sighed. He looked at Atlanta and he was surprise Atlanta didn't hear it. It was loud. He went to her and saw she was lost in her thoughts. ''Altanta?''

Atlanta screamed in surprise and jumped when she felt Archie's hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and sighed in relief and anger.

''Fuck, Archie! You scare me to death.'' Atlanta said and Archie sat next to her.

''Sorry, I'm surprise you didn't hear me earlier with all the noise I made.'' He said as he pointed the trail. She looked the direction he pointed and remarked some rocks fell.

''Oh! Sorry, I was too concentrated in my mind.'' She said and looked in front of her.

''I saw that. You know, Jay didn't want to yell, it just-''

''He's right.'' She said between Archie's sentence, making him jumped in surprise.

''What?'' He asked, completely surprise.

''He's right. We can't just go like bulls. We need a plan. It's just... I don't know.'' She said as she placed her knees against her chest. He hugged her.

''You're too closer to her. Remember the Minotaurs?'' He asked and she hit him playfully.

''Hey! Not fair. You told me Arachne was long ago. The Minotaur was older than her.'' She said and he giggled.

''Right. Sorry, it was the first example than come in my mind. Anyway, when Jay said we should left the tunnels, I wasn't agreeing. I knew you were still in here. Drama queen was the one who told me you'll be alright. I only calmed completely when I saw you were out.'' Atlanta pushed herself out of his arms.

''Wait! You told me you didn't worry! You lied?'' She asked, surprise. Archie rolled his eyes.

''What did you expect? I wasn't going to say my real emotions. More, you were able to take care of yourself.'' She rose an eyebrow as she smiled playfully. ''Anyway, do you understand what I'm trying to say?''

''Yes I do. You're felt too much closer to me and you were going to save me but without a plan. It was dangerous, right?'' Atlanta asked and she went back in his arms.

''Hell yes. They were more than 15. For Artemis, where do you want to begin? We don't know where she is, so we can't think to a plan or the material we must need.''

''I said Jay was right. I overreacted.'' Atlanta said and Archie kissed the top of her head, to show her he was with her. They jumped when his PMR rang. He took it faster.

''Yes, it is Archie.''

''_Arch, it's Jay. We know where Artemis is._'' Jay said and Archie smiled.

''You know where she is? Goo-'' Atlanta took the PMR from Archie's hand ''Hey!''

''You find her?'' Atlanta asked and she heard a gasp.

''_Atlanta! I want to say..._''

''Save your breath, I know you're sorry. You were right. Now, go back to the problem, where she is?'' Atlanta asked and Archie placed the PMR in a way to hear what Jay will say.

''_I'm glad to hear that. Yeah, we found her. She's in Greece, in the mausoleum of Niobe's children. We don't know for now for sure if Cronus is involved, so we must be careful. Oh! Before I forget, Archie, can you cheek on Atlanta? Theresa said Chloris cut a part of her hair. If Cronus is involved, who know if he could use it._'' Atlanta jumped when she heard the last part and Archie signed her he will cheek.

''Okay, we'll meet you later.'' Archie said as he hung up. He placed back the PMR on his pocket and cheeked Atlanta's hair.

''So, did she really cut my hair?'' She asked, her voice with some trace of worry. Archie stopped up to her left ear.

''Yeah, but not too much. It's a small lock. If Jay didn't ask me to look carefully, I'm not sure if I'd be able to see that.'' She sighed in relief. ''We must go down, if you want to save Artemis.''

''You know I will. What we wait?'' Atlanta said with a smile. She was to get up when Archie took her in his arms in bridal style. ''Hey! Archie, you know I hate it!''

''Really? Damn, how will you react when you're going to be married?'' Archie asked as he started to get down by the trail. He tried to don't drop her. Atlanta blushed as she heard what Archie said, stopping all movement.

''W-what? Marriage?'' Archie giggled.

''Yes, your marriage... when you'll be older. Don't tell me you never thought about that.'' Archie said, not looking at her, thing she was glad. She was deep red, refusing to confess she was thinking Archie was speaking about them.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

Chloris was having fun to torture Artemis. She was kept crushing her emotions by talking about Atlanta. Artemis cried in anger and growled at the girl.

''Leave me alone! Two days! That makes almost two days no-stop you torturing me! What do you want? Torturing me during nine days?'' Artemis asked and Chloris smiled.

''Wow, I didn't think you'll know my plan. Yeah, nine days. You tortured the soul of my siblings during nine days. Time for you to live that.'' She said and Cronus sighed. It wasn't a bored sighed, he felt something and that bother him.

''Not it not fun to watch, but I have a job to do. I'm coming back.'' Cronus said as he left. Artemis was glad, she was out of patience when he was closer to her.

* * *

The heroes were outside the mausoleum, hiding behind some trees. Jay was worry to send an attack since it was overdrawn to the mausoleum. They were started to get ready when they heard a sound. It was between a gasp and a scream. They turned their head to the sound and gasped in surprise when they saw Cronus with Atlanta in his arm. He pointed his scythe on her throat as she was trying to get away.

''Ah, my dear heroes. Atlanta, dear, I'm surprise you are still alive after that attack.'' Cronus said, placing his scythe so close to her throat it almost cut her and Herry had to hold Archie's shoulders to keep him with them.

''Leave her alone Cronus!'' Jay said and Cronus just laughed.

''Oh, Jay. You're all still young. I think it time for you to take a nap.'' Cronus said as he changed his target. He used his magic to make the heroes fell unconscious.

''Let. me. go!'' Atlanta said as she fought and Cronus replaced the scythe on her throat.

''Hey, calm down. You have reunion to attempt right now.'' He said as he took her to the mausoleum, leaving the other heroes vulnerable to any animals closer.

Atlanta was panicking when Cronus brought her inside but tried her best to don't show it. He threw her on the floor and she fell on her shoulder. She rubbed her shoulder and she gasped when she looked up on the wall.

''Artemis!'' Artemis looked down and she thought during some seconds if she was dead, even if she was a goddess.

''Atlanta?'' Atlanta nodded as she smiled. Artemis felt a giant joy inside of her and started to cry in happiness. ''Atlanta! Oh, Zeus be blessed, you're alive!''

''For now!'' Chloris yelled before she jumped on Atlanta, a knife on her throat, making the young huntress to gasp in surprise. ''This time, I will not miss my shoot.''

''No, leave her alone Chloris.'' Chloris jumped in surprise when she heard Cronus' voice saying that and not Artemis. She turned her head to the god, his arms were crossed and he was smiling. ''I have a better plan for her.''

''What do you have in mind Cronus? I can easily cut her throat or stabbed her.'' Chloris said and Atlanta fought the hardest she could, trying to hide she was panicking. Chloris almost cut her to sign her to keep calm. Cronus went closer to a rock coffin. He passed a hand on it.

''This one was for you, right?'' She nodded and Cronus rose the top. Artemis gasped as she understood what he wanted to do.

''No! Don't do that! Please, leave her alone! I'll take her place!'' Artemis begged and Cronus shook his head. Atlanta was worrier that before as she heard the panicking voice of her mentor. She didn't understand what Cronus had in mind, afraid to know what his plan was.

''No, I won't let you do that. Chloris is your enemy and I'm Atlanta's. Time for her to do a very long sleep.'' Cronus said and Atlanta's eyes widener and her heart skipped a beat as she understood now what he had in mind. Chloris went away of her. Atlanta took her chance to run away, but she didn't have Neil's luck. Cronus caught her with his power as she was to run out the mausoleum and dropped her inside the coffin. He closed it faster before she could get up. They heard hit on it.

''How long can she breathe inside of that?'' Chloris asked curiously as she came closer. Cronus placed his hand on the top of the coffin and used his magic.

''I'll gave her five minutes.'' Cronus said and they began to hear some faint coughs. Cronus rose an eyebrow in amusement. ''Or maybe less since she's panicking. I left the others outside; I better go see what happen to them. I leave you these two huntresses. Have fun.''

He left and Chloris smiled. Artemis fought on her chains, wanted to be free to help her student. ''Soon, she'll be dead. Oh Artemis, are you worry about her?''

''Chloris! Leave me alone!'' Artemis yelled. Her heart skipped a beat and she gasped when they heard a small sound of falling. Chloris giggled in amusement.

''Look like she was missing oxygen. Ah, five minutes or more to be sure she's dead and for good. What about we leave her in this coffin forever?'' Chloris asked as she sat on the coffin.

''What about I'll kill you like I should have done millennia ago?'' Artemis asked back, completely angry. She refused to think Atlanta was going to die, not that easily.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I don't class of the titans._

* * *

Apollo arrived closer to the mausoleum by Hermes' portal. He was with a woman with the same color of hair Artemis has. They looked around them and Apollo sighed in sadness.

''You killed them closer to here, right?'' The woman asked and the god nodded.

''Yeah.'' Apollo gasped when he saw Cronus closer to the forest. ''Mother! Cronus!''

He pointed to the forest as they lowered themselves and Apollo's mother saw the god of time.

''You're right. Apollo? What's closer to his feet? You know, the things the wolves go with the teeth out, ready to attack.'' She asked and Apollo looked carefully. He gasped in panic when he saw the prey of the wolves.

''It's the kids! The heroes!'' Apollo said as he placed his bow in attack. The woman took a long branch. The god rose an eyebrow. ''Er, mother, are you sure you don't want a weapon?''

''Sure, I'm alright with that.'' She ran to Cronus before Apollo could say anything. ''Cronus!''

She screamed and the god just had the time to lower his head to avoid the branch on his head. He looked at her and smiled in surprise.

''There, there, there. Leto, what a surprise.'' He said and Leto glared him.

''Apollo! Take care of the wolves! I'll take care of my dear uncle.'' Apollo ran to the heroes and pointed his weapon to the wolves. They stopped, analysing the situation. The leader howled and the other wolves followed him in the forest. Apollo sighed in relief and turned his attention to his mother and Cronus. They were fighting and no surprise, Cronus won over Leto. She fell on the ground.

''Mother!'' Apollo shouted before ran to her. She groaned as he helped her to sit.

''I'm fine.'' They looked at Cronus and he opened a portal.

''Time for me to leave, after all, the time for someone is off.'' He left with his evil laugh and Leto shook her head.

''I am the only one who find this laugh creepy?'' She asked as Apollo cheeked on the heroes. ''Are they still alive?''

''Yes, but how to wake them?'' He asked and she got up. She went to Jay and she leaned closer to him. She slowly taped on his cheek.

''Wake up, you're not in the good place for a nap.'' Leto said as she continued the tapes. Jay groaned and opened his eyes.

''Oh, my head. What happen?'' Jay asked as he rubbed his head. He tried to sit but was stopped with pain. ''Ow! God damn it. A little help, please?''

She helped him to sit and he rubbed his shoulder. When she was sure he was alright, she went to the others and taped delicately their cheek. ''Come on, wake up. If you're not awake in 10 seconds, I'll slap you.''

Her warning was efficacy, Neil sat in a jolt with a little scream. ''No slap! Not on my precious face!'' Neil yelled and the heroes giggled.

''Thanks for the idea madam, we'll use that the next time he don't want to wake up.'' Theresa said with a smile and Leto returned the smile.

''By the way, who are you?'' Herry asked, still rubbed his head.

''My mother, Leto. When she heard about Artemis, she wanted to help.'' Apollo explained. Archie, as he heard Artemis' name, remembered about what happen before they lost conscious.

''Atlanta! Cronus has Atlanta!'' Archie said as he stood up.

''Had. When we came here, he had nothing in his arms that his scythe.'' Leto said and Archie was dead worry. She turned her gaze to her son. ''Now I'm thinking about that, do you really think he said « the time for someone is off» because...''

Archie's heart skipped a beat and he was closer to faint. The two gods looked each other and turned their gaze to the mausoleum. Leto sighed, thinking about all the possibilities.

''Purple head, I know you're afraid, but she's maybe alright in the mausoleum.'' Leto said and the heroes giggled. Archie looked the goddess, not finding the nickname funny.

''My name's Archie. Are you sure she's in the mausoleum?'' The two gods looked each other's and turned to the heroes.

''Well, we didn't see anybody else around. She's maybe inside.'' Leto proposed and Archie nodded.

''Maybe. Artemis is inside too.'' Theresa said and they went to the mausoleum. Leto slammed the door to open it. The heroes were surprise, they were expecting her to be silence. They looked Apollo with a surprise gaze, some of them with the mouth wide open. Apollo muted to them he was sorry.

''Mother! Apollo! Look out, she's behind a coffin!'' Artemis yelled to warn her family as she saw the two gods coming inside. Theresa and Neil saw her and they jumped on Chloris and took off her weapon of her hands.

''We'll get you down Artemis.'' Jay said and Herry and Odie came closer.

''No, don't!'' She shouted, making everyone to stop. ''I can stay here a little longer. Open the coffin in front of me and fast!''

They looked the coffin and didn't understand why Artemis wanted it to be open. Chloris laughed.

''Oh, even if they open it, it's too late.'' Chloris said and the heroes were more confuse. Artemis groaned.

''Atlanta is inside!'' The heroes jumped and gasped. ''Cronus gave her five minutes of oxygen and the five minutes are up!''

''Herry!'' Jay shouted in panic and Herry understood faster what he needed to do. He ran to the coffin and opened it. The top fell on the ground and broke. Herry's eyes widener when he saw Atlanta inside of it, not moving at all. He took her delicately in his arms and placed her on the ground as Odie free Artemis.

''Is she still alive?'' Artemis asked and Herry shrugged as Jay tried to make her react. Jay placed his ear closer to her mouth and wait for a sign she was breathing. The wait was only during some seconds, but it seems hours for the others, worry for Atlanta.

''Archie! I need help!'' Jay said as he pulled up his head. Archie went closer.

''She's not breathing?'' Archie asked with worry, not wanted to hear the answer. Jay didn't answer, knowing it was too painful for his friend and even for himself.

''I need your help. I know Atlanta will kill me if I place my lips on hers.'' Jay said and Archie nodded.

''Alright, but I'm panicking. Just remind me what to do for the pounding and warn me if I do a mistake.'' Archie said and Jay nodded.

''Sure.'' Jay answered and Archie took a breath. He pulled a little up her chin, pinched her nose and placed his lips on her. He blew a breath inside her and pulled back. ''Don't cheek her stomach Arch, I'll do it. I'll warn you if something wrong. Just concentrate on the breathing.''

Archie nodded before gave another breath to Atlanta. He placed his hands to pound on her chest but Jay stopped him.

''Arch, your arms must be straight, either way, your pounds will be low strength.'' Jay said and Odie even nodded.

''Okay, thanks.'' Archie placed his arms straight like a spear and started the pounding. ''One, two, three, four... Oh please, Lanta, don't give up.'' Archie said to himself as he continued to count in his mind. He fought his tears but it was too difficult.

'Don't worry. She's a fighter, she'll survive.' Archie looked at Theresa and she discretely pointed her head. He didn't have to be told twice, she told him that by telepathy.

''Thanks Theresa. I won't give up.'' Archie said as he switched to giving the breath. The boys and the gods looked Theresa with a weird look.

''What? Can I say privately something to a friend?'' Theresa asked and no one answered.

''Come on Lanta. One, two, three...'' Archie said as he continued the pounding. He stopped immediately when she coughed. Jay quickly turned her on her side, allowed her to breathe better. Everyone felt the relief, omit Chloris was angry, trying to fight the grasp of Neil and Theresa on her arms.

''Oh Zeus be bless.'' Artemis whispered as Leto and Apollo hugged her. When Atlanta's breath went normal, Archie took her in his arms, still sat on the ground.

''You have no idea how glad I am to see you alive.'' Archie whispered in Atlanta's ear, crying in relief.

''Don't be so sure.'' Atlanta answered back slowly, still between the life and the world of unconsciousness. Archie couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

_Yes, Atlanta's still alive. Just to let you know, the next chapter will be the last. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Guest: You're welcome._

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I don't own class of the titans._

* * *

Atlanta slowly woke up. She was confused and dizzy; having the impression where she was lying was turning all around. She heard a soft humming and she opened her eyes. She saw she was in her room, in her bed. She turned her gaze to her chair and saw Archie sat on it, his eyes closed and a leg over the chair arm.

''What are you doing?'' Atlanta asked and Archie jumped, almost fell off the chair. He looked at the bed and smiled when he saw she was awake.

''Watching over you. How you're doing?'' He asked as he went to sit next to her.

''The true? Bad. I'm dizzy and my chest is killing me.'' She answered as she massaged her chest.

''Sorry for that.'' Atlanta rose an eyebrow, didn't understand why Archie was apology. Archie caught the message in her eyes. ''I'm the one who did that. You weren't breathing, so I had-''

''What! You gave me the mouth-to-mouth?'' Atlanta asked as she was to sit but gave up when she almost fell unconscious since her head was speeding faster. Archie had a sad smile and caressed her head.

''Yeah, I didn't have the choice. Well, in a way I had the choice: I do that or Jay do-''

''You!'' Atlanta answered faster, refusing to think of Jay placing his lips on her. Archie laughed. He knew Atlanta wasn't agree for Jay to do the reanimation but he didn't expect her to answer that fast. She smiled playfully. ''What?''

''Sorry. I didn't expect you to answer that fast. Anyway, Jay asked me to do the reanimation on you since he knew you are my girlfriend and you don't want another man to touch your lips.'' He explained and she grabbed his hoodie and brought him down. Archie took the hint and kissed her.

''So Arch, what happen?'' Atlanta asked as she broke away. Archie lay next to her. Atlanta placed her head on his chest.

''Well, we saved you and Artemis, we brought Chloris to Hera. Hera sent her to the Tartarus... well better that than be killed by Apollo and Artemis.''

''Yeah, good thing they didn't kill her. Tell me, where's Artemis?'' Atlanta asked as she rose her head.

''You want to see her? She's downstairs with the others.'' He answered as he sat.

''Help me to get up. I want to see all of them, but not in my room.'' He smiled and helped her to sit. She almost fell backward as she head was speeding.

''I think it will be a better idea if you go on my back. There's no way in hell I'll let you walk like that.'' Archie said as he sat between her legs. She smiled and placed her arms around his neck. He held her legs to his hips level and stood up.

He left the room and went downstairs carefully. He went to the living room and everyone looked at their direction as they heard them coming. Atlanta was surprise, she thought only her friends and Artemis were here, she didn't expect Apollo and another woman to be here.

''Atlanta! We thought you were still sleeping.'' Herry said and she smiled.

''She was. Can someone give his place?'' Archie asked and Theresa left the couch. Archie placed Atlanta on the free place.

''So, there is the little miss. Happy to see you on your feet... well, way to talk.'' Leto said before she laughed. Artemis rolled her eyes.

''Ignore. That's my mother, Leto. She's always like that. So, Atlanta, feeling better?'' Artemis asked as she sat on the couch's arm.

''Dizzy but way better. I'm glad it over now.'' She said with a smile. ''Oh! Artemis? You never told me what you wanted to tell me.''

''I know. I'll tell you later... in private.'' Artemis whispered in her student' ear and Atlanta giggled.

* * *

Later during that day, Atlanta was alone with Artemis in the living room. Apollo and Leto were back at the school. The others, to leave them in peace, went to the roof to see the sky and took a breath of the air. Atlanta was so tired, lying on the couch, her head on Artemis' laps. The goddess caressed her head.

''So Artemis, before I fall asleep, what did you want to tell me in this prison cell?'' Atlanta asked before she yawned. Artemis smiled.

''I wanted to say than I want to help you in archery.'' Atlanta giggled.

''I already know that.''

''I wasn't finishing.'' Atlanta rolled her eyes and let her finish. ''Also, I know you can protect yourself, but I want to protect you of any danger.''

''Really?'' Atlanta asked as she rubbed her eyes, trying to keep her awake. ''Damn, don't want to be mean Artemis, but I have the impression to hear my mom.''

''Your...'' Artemis was surprise and Atlanta remarked the emotion of her mentor. She thought about how the gods acted with them and she sighed.

''Artemis, be honest with me. How you, our mentors, act with your students? I mean, I have the impression you act with us like we are your children. Ok, Heracles and Herry, I can understand. But...'' Atlanta stopped as she saw and heard her mentor began to cry. ''Oh god! Artem- Ow!''

Atlanta tried to sit fast but her chest started to ache as she moved too fast. Artemis jumped. ''Oh Zeus' lighting! Atlanta, be careful. I'm fine. You just touched a sensible vibe of me. See, the only person I ever wished to share «the bed» was Orion but I never had the luck.'' Artemis explained to her student and Atlanta did a disgusting face.

''Spare me the details please.'' The goddess giggled.

''Sure. Oh by Eros, it so funny to see how prude your era is. Anyway, Atlanta, you are for me the daughter I never had. I believed Chloris when she told me you were dead.''

''I know, I saw that. I never saw you face so happy when you saw me in that mausoleum. It was for a proof I was supposedly dead she cut my hair?'' Atlanta asked and Artemis nodded.

''And she got me so good. I understood at that moment how Niobe felt when me and Apollo killed her children. I can believe I- Atlanta? What are you doing?'' Atlanta was trying to sit, but with her energy lost with all the adventure today, it was really difficult for her, her ache on her chest was the worst. Artemis helped her to sit before Atlanta hugged her mentor.

''Don't you worry. I'm not the one who you can kill that easily. You're stuck with me for a long time.'' Atlanta whispered in Artemis' ear and the goddess giggled as she returned the hug.

''I know, Atlanta. I know.'' Atlanta yawned and she gasped.

''Sorry! I didn't want to yawn in your ear.'' Atlanta apologized and Artemis helped her to lie down.

''Don't you worry about that. It's ok, you're tired. I can understand. Go back to sleep.'' Atlanta got comfortable and smirked.

''Artemis, I swear to god, I better not have my head on your laps when I'll woke up. Either way, I'm going to get my revenge on that.'' Artemis laughed, couldn't believe what Atlanta said.

''After an adventure like that, you're still talking about revenge?''

''Yeah. Some things will never change Artemis. Never.'' Atlanta said as she slowly fell asleep. Artemis was smiling softy, knowing she was right, some things never change.

* * *

_Well, this is the end of the story. I hope you're enjoing it._


End file.
